sasuke
by TaiyoukaiKelly
Summary: sasuke's feelings for Naruto. yaoi *being rewritten* Characters erased, plot changed slightly. Sex scenes will be hotter
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke' POV

I returned home from a hard day of training. My body was sore. Kakashi Sensei worked me like hell. Naruto was no better. I heard a knock on the door. I sighed annoyed. "What ," I called out annoyed.

"It's Sakura and Naruto. We bear food," Sakura said. I sighed and walked slowly to the door. I stood there at the door questioning betweeen weather or not I wanted to let them in. "Aw come on Sasuke. I know you're hungry." I open it and glare at them.

"Damn, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad," Naruto teased. I grabbed the food and closed the door on them. I assume that Sakura hit him because I heard a loud slap. "Ow! Sasuke I'm sorry." I smirked and only let Sakura in. I left Naruto out there. Hopefully he gets the hint and goes away. "Aw come on. Don't act like Sasuke... I'm sorry." I guess not.

"You know what I want," I say suggestively.

"On the other hand." I opened the door for him. I give him a smirk.

"You lucky I'm nice." He smiled that cute little smile at me, making me cringe. (I refuse to admit that I blushed kind of.)

"I know you are." I smirked. Sakura had to leave us. Naruto and I watched a few movies, and well, he ate ramen. I really need to stop buying that stuff. He started teasing me about him beating me so I kicked him out. I love to mess with him. For some reason, I think I might want him. He's a loser and beneath me but he's so cute.

We trained together the next day. He led me into the forest leaving Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura. We fought until, I pinned him down to the floor. I don't know what made me do it but I leaned down and kissed him. I started feeling a warm feeling in my stomach, is it love? I pull away and stand up. "Loser," I said as I left.

I noticed his smile. He was smiling at me. I hate that smile. "What do you want dobe," I asked.

He opens his mouth to answer me, but Sakura runs over pushes him out of the way. "Sasuke are you ok," she asked.

"Uh…. Yeah." I stare at her like she is crazy. She blushes and looks away. Kakashi smiled and laughed. Naruto showed up looking beat up. 'I didn't do that', I thought.

"Man Sasuke, you should go easier on me next time man. I could've died," he said laughing. I glare at him. Once we were alone I pinned him to the wall.

"Why did you do that," I asked very upset.

"I didn't want everyone thinking you were weak."

"I don't need you to be lying like that dobe."

"I wanted to. As sexy as you look angry…. Never mind. I just did it." He tries to touch my hair, but I slap his hand away.

"Well don't do it again."

"Ok, Ok," He says in a bored-like tone. I roll my eyes and walk off. "Sasuke wait! Can I come over tomorrow?" I turn and glare at him. He jumps back and laughs nurvously. "Hehehe, n-never mind, love." Love? I start back walking home.

I was hoping for a peaceful day alone, but I guess knowing Naruto, that means will never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I was hoping for a quiet day alone at home but Naruto kept coming over. "Don't you have somewhere to be," I asked hoping he say "yes".

"Nope…. Well, we can do something together." I sigh, and think about possible lies and rejection lines.

"What would i possibly want to do with you." He smiles and give me the puppy dog face. Cute, but not working. I stand my ground and cross my arms. "Your face is going to get stuck like that one day. When it does, don't come crying to me."

"Pleease Sasuke-chan."

"No."

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. Just give me two hours alone with you."

I sighed. "Make that a week and we'll talk."

"Ok." He grabbed me and pulled me to my room. He kisses me. Our tongues encircle each others mouth. I sucked on his softly. My arms end up around his neck. He starts to lead me over to the bed, and I let him. We fall and roll over so I'm on top of him. My mind starts to cloud ovrer, but then, I remember whose lips are on mine so I pull away, blushing terribly. I move far away and stand next to the door.

"That was really weird and now I am uncomfortable. I think you should leave now," I say staring at the floor.

"But you promised two hours or quality time," he whines. I look up and give him one of the coldest looks I could make.

"Get out Naruto." His eyes glass over, and he leaves. I sigh and fall against the mattress. "Damn you, Dobe."

For the rest of that day, I thought about him kissing me. I tried not to but I couldn't help it. I really liked it but he's a loser so I gotta get it out of my mind.

During the training session he was about to ask me something but someone more important showed up. It was my brother Itachi. I haven't seen him since I was younger. He smiled. "Hello otouto," he asked. I glare at him. All the hate and anger that built up over the years went into that glare. He does not feel threatend by it. He just smiles. "You're cute when you're angry otouto. But enough with that, I need to speak with you.," he says quietly. I look around hoping Naruto or Kakashi, or even Sakura, would show up and send him away.

"I do not want to talk to you. I have nothing to say to someone who destroyed my family," I snap.

"They deserved it. Besides, you're happy right?"

"No!"

"Then come with me." I roll my eyes.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you? It's bad enough I'm in the middle of a forest with you, and if you don't leave I will get loud and you will be put in prison!" His smile stays on. "And if you don't stop smiling at me, I'm going to punch it off!"

"I dare you." I attack him, but he dodges me easily. I land by a tree. He pins me up by my neck. "Don't be like that otouto. I let you live did I? Now I want you with me. Will you be with me?"

"You... Bastard. No." He lets me drop to the floor.

"I'll be back otouto. You will say yes next time." He disapears.

"Stupid Itachi," I mumble.


End file.
